A Next Generation Beginning
by ShadowPrincess87
Summary: The next Generation has come to Hogwarts and it's going to be a lot of fun. read about James, Freddy, and Louis's first year where they make friends and enemies all in one year. Victorie, Molly, and Dominique are there to. story info, see profile. Please Review!Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**This is my first Next Generation Fanfic, i hope you all enjoy reading it. i am not very good at writing but i try, so read and enjoy.**

**P.S- Mum's Owl's is a companion story for this one so if your interested the first chapter is already up. hope you enjoy that story as well. **

******Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter, just my story.**

* * *

**Chapter one- September.1, 2016**

**James P.O.V**

James potter was not the first ever young wizard to finally begin his Wizard Education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but to him he was probably the most excited. He was finally eleven and he was finally going! Words couldn't explain how much he had looked forward to this day. The best part for him is that his two cousins, Freddy and Louis Weasley also his best friends were going too. They were just as excited as he was.

James, searching the crowd finally spotting both of his best friends as they were working their way through the crowd with their parents. As they finally reached him and his family all three of them had huge grins plastered to their faces. Yea this was excitement to its fullest. James thought to himself.

"So how long were you up to last night cousin?" Freddy asked knowing full well that all three of us stayed up the entire night. Keeping the secret unknown from their parents James replies "Not long cousin, but you look a little sleepy. "

Freddy hurried a look up at his parents too see if they heard, seeing that they were still talking to James's parents he sent James a full-fledged glare. James thought Freddy deserved it as he smirked.

As we were talking among our selves, our families turned toward us to tell us that we should get on the train soon. As I looked up at my parents they were both smiling proud, but I also notice that my mom had just a hint of a tear in her eyes. I just smiled and rolled my eyes before speaking to her.

"Mum don't cry, I will be back before you know it to continue being a brat and teasing little Severus here" I said with a cheeky grin on my face, as I pointed to my little brother, who just stared up at me and scowled. I was laughing on the inside the whole time.

Harry pulls out his wizard's watch that Molly and Arthur gave to him on his 17th birthday and informs the group that it's time for them to board the train. James, Freddy, and Louis bid their farewells; they grabbed their trunks and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. The three boys begin to make their way down the train to store their stuff in an empty compartment just as the train lurches forward and began to speed around the corner.

* * *

**Alec's P.O.V**

Caught off guard by the train lurch, Alec Longbottom stumbled forward and accidentally rolled his trunk over the foot of a girl who seems to be in first year as well. She has dark hair and blue eyes and cream-colored skin. Zalaya Smith whimpered in pain as she turns her frustration on Alec and starts going off on him.

From the look on Alec's face he was annoyed about getting yelled at by some girl he didn't even know. Not forgetting his manners because his mum would be disappointed if he did not use them, he apologized to the crazy girl as he now referred her as.

He was very calm as he said it too because he normally gets angry "Look, I said I was sorry and I did not do it on purpose can't you just let it go because you're giving me a headache" apparently that just set her off more. Alec was just about to grab his trunk and keep going down the train when he heard the distinct voice of his best friend James Potter and right behind him were Freddy and Louis his other best friends.

James being James he sauntered up to Alec with a curious look on his face. Alec Knowing that James wanted to know what was going on told him what happened. All James said was "did you apologize to her?" when Alec nodded his head yes James replied "well then don't worry about it anymore lets just find a compartment and get out of her freakish presence"

They were about to continue their way down the train when they heard an indignant sound right behind them. They turned to find said subject glaring at them. Alec could tell she was angry, but good news she stopped yelling. "You know it's very rude to talk about someone when they are standing right in front of you" she then turned her attention to James and said "and you have no right to interfere with our conversation" James just rolled his eyes and with an annoyed expression on his face replied "well from where I was standing you were yelling at him and normally when only one person is talking it's not a conversation" that seemed to set the girl off again, Alec noticing that his headache coming on again was already walking away with James next to him and Louis and Freddy right behind them.

Alec notices that James was smirking and that normally was not a good sign. James then asked "did you happen to catch that girl's name by any chance?" Alec replied "no, with all that yelling there wasn't anytime for an introduction. Plus I am perfectly happy not knowing her name with her yelling so loud she probably has banshee blood or is a descendent or something" with that the four boys laughed and made their way down the train to find a compartment.

* * *

** James P.O.V**

After finding an empty compartment in the back of the train James, Freddy, Louis, and Alec stowed their trunks in the over head space and lounged out in the seats.

They spent the next half hour catching up. They were just about to start a game of exploding snap extreme addition when the compartment door slid open reveling a small sandy-haired boy. He seemed nervous but he did not come off as weak. When he notice that he had their full attention he asked "hi, do you mind everywhere else is full"

James looks around the compartment and see's nods of silent agreement says "sure not at all, the more the merrier" the boy lets out a sigh of relief, stows his trunk, and sits down next to James and replies " thanks I have looked for like a half hour already, I'm Colin by the way, Colin Creevey" James deciding that Colin was cool introduced himself " I'm James Potter, nice to meet you Colin"

He then proceeded to introduce the rest "this one by the window opposite me is Fred Weasley but we all just call him Freddy, next to him is Louis Weasley, and the one opposite you is Alec Longbottom" Colin nodded his head to each in turn and said hello. James invited Colin to play exploding snap with them and it was clear that Colin was a master of the game seeing how he has won every one of the games so far.

They were setting up for another game when Colin said "so does any one know who this nutty brunet was that was plotting the death of some poor bloke because, when I was down at the other end of the train trying to find a seat still, I over heard her telling the others in her compartment that and I quote "_I am going to destroy that messy haired toe-rag if it's the last thing I do!_" "Then she realized someone heard her so she got up and slammed the compartment door right in my face. Then I just laughed and continued on my way feeling bad for the boy who got on her bad side"

The others just laughed for like fifteen minuets before James said to Colin "the boy who got on her bad side as you say was me but Alec here ticked her off first, I only helped" he said with a wicked smirk. Then they all laughed for they didn't know how long. After that they settled in and continued their game of exploding snap while talking and laughing.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Hours later after the lanterns had come on and the boys have thought of some pranks to pull on that girl and they had finished discussing which house they would all like to be in, the train begins to slow down and eventually stops. The doors open and all the students start to get off the train. The five boys get off the train and over hear a loud booming voice yell "First years this way, first years!" James, Fred, Louis, and Alec start to run towards Hagrid. Alec yells back to Colin to follow them and Colin starts into a run.

Hagrid, leading all the first years down to the lake where there were about ten boats by the lakes edge, says to James and his friends "Good to see ya again James, Freddy, Louis and Alec did you all ha' a nice summer?" The four boys all replied yes and said their hello's, As they did Hagrid notice Colin among the group and asked Colin who he was so Colin replied in a very fast paced way where the others were trying to keep up" I'm Colin Creevey, do you remember my father Dennis? He fell into the lake when he first took his boat ride and the giant squid scoped him back into the boat." He said this all very fast but Hagrid seemed to hear him well enough so Hagrid replies "O'course I remember him hard to forget that one and sorry bout your uncle he was a good young man." Colin said thank you and after that Hagrid told all the first years to get in the boats but no more than four in each.

* * *

**James P.O.V **

As there were five of them someone would have to get in another boat and it just so happened that James was the unlucky one and he was not happy that he had to sit apart from his friends. James soon found him self sitting in a boat with three girls. Two of them looked like twins but one looked to have dark caramel skin while the other had a lighter shade and both had jet black hair.

The other girl in the boat to James misfortune was no doubt the girl who was yelling at Alec on the train and who called James a toe-rag but sadly not to his face. James could have gone his whole Hogwarts career without knowing her name but sadly thanks to the sorting he would know. Maybe he could just block it out and pretend that he doesn't know it that would solve everything.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V **

After the silent and cold boat ride leading to the castle, in which after they got out of the boats and were led into the castle to a room off to the side of the great hall where they could hear multiple of voices coming from a distance, everyone's nerves about the sorting started to rise, and no one spoke too much while they were waiting in the side room before their sorting.

Next to no time at all a tall man with dark brown hair and a very familiar face appeared in the door way. This man was Neville Longbottom and he was a very good family friend to the Potter-Weasley clan. Most of the kids in the Potter-Weasley Clan called him uncle Neville. Neville began by telling all the new first years who he was and informed them of the rules of the castle. Afterwards he told them to follow him in a straight line into the great hall.

* * *

**Freddy's P.O.V**

Freddy could not believe his eyes as he walked into the great hall, it was magnificent to say the least. It was even better than how his parents described it to him. The ceiling really did look like the night sky outside only more awesome, there were the four house tables, the teacher's table, and the many candles that were floating in the air. Freddy was taking it all in; the great hall really was more magical and real when you saw it for your self.

He was still looking anywhere and everywhere when he bumped into James it was only then did he realize that the line had come to a stop. He apologized but out of the corner of his eye he saw that James was trying not to laugh it would have been funny to Freddy too but he was too embarrassed and to nervous to care.

As Freddy stood there with the other first years his eyes started to wander again but this time to the far table on his right where he could see his cousins Molly and Dominique waving at him from the Gryffindor table, they were to start their second year this year. As his eyes continued to wander he also caught the eye of his cousin Victorie at the Ravenclaw table giving him a smile and a nod of encouragement. Victorie was in her sixth year this year.

At that moment uncle Neville called everyone to attention and the talking ceased immediately. It was now so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Then when everything was silent the hat that was on the stool in front of them began to sing. It talked of the four houses and gave some advice at the end to. When the hat stopped everybody clapped, it really was like what his parents said it would be like.

When all was quite again uncle Neville cleared his throat and began to speak "so when I call your name you will step onto the platform and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head once you are sorted please join your house at your respective table. So let's do this" there was some laughter at that but then it subsided and uncle Neville called out the first name.

"Lucky Anderson" a boy with dark brown spiky hair that Freddy was sure it was hair gel (_a muggle hair care product) _made his way to the platform and sat on the stool. Uncle Neville placed the hat on his head, it seemed to take forever but finally the hat shouted "_Ravenclaw!_" Lucky was smiling as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table as they clapped loudly for him, as he sat down uncle Neville called the next first year.

"Joseph August" who made his way up to the stool, once the hat was on his head the hat shouted "_Slytherin!_" after the hat was taken from his head Joseph joined the Slytherin table where there was clapping at that table too. After Joseph another boy became a Ravenclaw and then uncle Neville called:

"Colin Creevey" Colin calmly walked up to the platform sat on the stool and the hat wasn't even on his head when it shouted "_Gryffindor!_" the Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Colin made his way to the table and sat down. After Colin, Freddy watched two more Ravenclaws get sorted, two more Slytherins, and two Hufflepuffs who were the first to join the Hufflepuff table.

When uncle Neville called the next name "Maria Jordon-bell" Freddy noticed that even for an eleven year old she was pretty for a girl her age, she had straight jet black hair, dark caramel skin tone, and deep blue eyes. When she got to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on her head it actually took some time, longer then that boy lucky. But two minuets later the hat shouted "_Gryffindor!_" Maria let out a sigh of relief and with a shy smile on her face she made her way to the Gryffindor table to join Colin.

Freddy continued to watch as "Rensey Jordon-bell" was called. Like her sister, Freddy noticed she was pretty. Rensey had the same jet black hair, same deep blue eyes, but her skin was of a lighter shade than her sisters. Freddy barely notices James stiffen next to him when Rensey's name was called but he did notice all the same. This was interesting Freddy thought to him self, very interesting. As Rensey sat on the stool, Freddy saw she was more nervous than her sister was but she did not have to wait long before the hat shouted "_Gryffindor!_" Rensey was all smiles as she made her way to the Gryffindor table to join her sister, all nerves forgotten.

As the sorting continued another set of twins were sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor respectably, following their sorting "Romare Krum" was sorted in to Slytherin. As Romare sat down and the clapping ceased, the hall got extremely quite as uncle Neville called the next name:

"Alec Longbottom" Freddy could tell that Alec was nervous, and who wouldn't be his own father was right there. Alec never said anything but Freddy knew how much Alec wanted to make his father proud because Freddy felt the same way. As Alec sat on the stool Freddy saw uncle Neville look down at his son with a proud smile on his face, after a moment uncle Neville placed the sorting hat on Alec and not even five seconds on his head the hat shouted "_Gryffindor!_"

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Alec briefly hugged his father before making his way to the Gryffindor table with a huge grin on his face. Freddy notice that uncle Neville had to take a couple of seconds to compose him self but after that he had the scroll in hand and was ready to start calling names.

After Alec was sorted five more first years including another set of twins were placed in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin but not necessarily in that order. When uncle Neville was about to call the next name Freddy had to fight back laughter, even before his name was called James was strutting up to the platform and sat on the stool, but because it was procedure uncle Neville had to call his name "James Potter" the entire hall was laughing and cheering and James just sat there with a huge grin on his face.

Now Freddy really was laughing, only James could have the audacity to do that at his own sorting. Once everyone was quiet again uncle Neville went to put that hat on James, but like Colin the hat did not even touch his head before it shouted "_GRYFFINDOR_" the entire of Gryffindor house was on their feet clapping and cheering as James walked down the platform and joined his classmates grinning from ear to ear.

When Freddy looked around he saw that there were only a handful left, he notice that the girl who gave Alec a hard time on the train today was one of the few left, Freddy prayed that she was not in Gryffindor. Even though he doesn't have any problem with her he does not want to find out later. Uncle Neville continued to read out names and one by one the line of first years got smaller.

When it was that girls turn Freddy found out her name was "Zalaya Smith" as uncle Neville called her up. Once she was on the stool the hat seems to take forever with her, after about ten minuets for that is how long it felt to Freddy the hat finally shouted "_Hufflepuff_" the Hufflepuffs clapped loudly for Zalaya as she took her seat.

After Zalaya two more girls were sorted and then the moment came when Freddy heard his name "Fred Weasley"

Freddy walked up to the platform full of nerves, as he sat down on the stool Freddy looked out and saw a sea of people staring at him. Now he felt like he was about to get sick and not even James mouthing "_its okay just relax_"did not help.

Then before Freddy knew it the hat was upon his head and Freddy heard it speak to him in his head "**_ ah another Weasley_**_" _Freddy couldn't help to roll his eyes at that; all nerves forgotten "**_just like your father you are, loyal, brave, and might I say brilliant as well, you will go far Fred_** **_Weasley mark my words_**"

Freddy just smiled and thought to the hat "_I already know that but thank you for saying so_"

The hat chuckled in his head then replied "**_confidence as well, yes you are your father's son. Good luck Mr. Weasley_**" then the hat shouted "_GRYFFINDOR_"

When Freddy sat down at the Gryffindor table, every Gryffindor were still on their feet welcoming him. When the noise finally died down Freddy heard uncle Neville call the last name

"Louis Weasley" Freddy could tell Louis was nervous but he did not show it. Freddy gave Louis an encouraging nod and waited with everyone else as Louis got to the stool, sat down, and the hat was placed on his head.

The sorting hat seemed to take a little long with Louis but a couple of seconds later the hat shouted "_GRYFFINDOR_" the whole of Gryffindor house were on their feet again welcoming Louis as he made his way off the platform and to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**Colin's P.O.V**

Colin, like his fellow Gryffindor's was on his feet cheering for Louis as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Louis sat down and Colin saw he was red in the face. He would never understand why some people get embarrassed; he just didn't see the point in it.

Colin saw professor Longbottom take away the hat and stool, the same time Headmistress McGonagall stood to announce the start of term notices. Colin was really not listening, he was just too hungry to care at the moment and he could just ask someone who was listening, sometime later.

When McGonagall had finished speaking, food immediately appeared on the table and Colin dove right in. when he got done piling his plate with food he looked up to see that James and Freddy had their plates full to. Colin also saw that they kept glancing down the table, so he moved his head to see and saw that they were looking at two girls.

Colin would say they were pretty for their age but Colin and his friends were like eleven and twelve and girls should be the furthest from their minds. Colin continued to converse with Louis and Alec but Freddy and James were to quiet and just knowing them a few hours he knew that was abnormal for them. Louis and Alec had notice too so Colin had to say something.

"Hey, earth to James and Freddy what are you two staring at?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Both had turned red, for they had been caught. Colin just shook his head in wonder.

"We weren't staring at anything" James replied

"Okay then _who_ were you two staring at" Colin countered. They both turned redder than tomatoes at that.

"Nobody" they said in unison. Colin, Louis, and Alec just rolled their eyes.

"Sure you weren't" Alec said trying not to laugh.

"Yea, we believe you guys one-hundred percent" Colin said his words laced with sarcasm.

"Whatever" James said with a wave of his hand

Soon after James and Freddy joined in on the conversation the rest of us were having and we all just forgot about the entire thing.

Dessert was just starting when Louis spoke suddenly.

"Hey do you guys feel like were being watched or is it just my imagination" he was looking all around him as he said it.

"I feel it to and it's really weird" Alec said looking around as well.

"I think I spy with my brown eyes about one table over at the end of the Hufflepuff table" James said with an evil grin on his face.

At his pronouncement me, Alec, and Louis who were facing the other way turned around, and sure enough that crazy girl who slammed the compartment door in my face on the train was staring daggers at us, not the rest of us really but more at James then anyone else. If looks could kill James would have kicked the bucket by now.

James just stared back and this went on for like fifteen minuets before James looked away with a huge grin on his face, when I asked why he was smiling all he said was "I won" and he seemed pretty proud of himself at that.

It was not even a minuet later, when out of nowhere a ball of mashed potatoes hit James right in the face. At the sound of when it hit James and his curse word that followed everyone in the great hall got quiet.

The Gryffindor's were in shock, as were the Ravenclaws, the Slytherins and the teachers were confused and the Hufflepuffs were shocked and confused except for a few who were looking at a girl who looked very pleased with herself. Then before Colin could even grasp what in the hell that crazy girl was thinking of when she did that, there was another splat of mashed potatoes hitting another face.

* * *

**Louis P.O.V**

It was complete chaos! Louis loved food fights but this one was so extreme. The minuet that James ball of mashed potatoes hit the girl who we now know as Zalaya Smith in the face, a full on bloody food fight started. At first it was only Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but then Ravenclaw and Slytherin had joined in as well. Louis felt bad for the teachers because even with magic they were having a hard time getting the students under control.

Louis saw some of his fellow first year classmates duck and weave around people so they could get out of the great hall. Louis couldn't blame them, he would be right behind them if he wasn't so bloody loyal, but he couldn't abandon his best friends. James and Colin were raging war on the offending Hufflepuff and her friend, Freddy was in a corner blocking our fellow female first year Gryffindor's from getting hit, and Louis did not even know where Alec was.

It was in the ensuing chaos that Louis spotted McGonagall, uncle Neville, and the other teachers marching into the great hall toward James and Zalaya. As the teachers passed the students group by group, Louis saw that they instantly froze where they stood. Some even were in the process of throwing more food when they froze on the spot. When they passed Louis he realized he was not frozen and he notice others who weren't frozen as well.

The great hall was almost silent now except for James and Zalaya who were still going at it and then they both froze and they couldn't move to save their life and by the look on McGonagall's face they were so dead.

In a deadly calm voice that would make the bravest warrior cower in fear, McGonagall spoke "_Explain your selves this instant_"

As soon as McGonagall finished speaking, both James and Zalaya started to speak at the same time.

"She started it"

"He started it"

"That girl is crazy"

"He is a prick"

"Takes one to know one you Looney female" James said

"_CALL ME CRAZY ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL CURSE YOU TO TIMBUKTU_!" Zalaya yelled

"Please, like you can actually do anything to me. Besides Hogwarts should not have let you in, you know because you're _crazy_" James replied putting emphasis on the word crazy.

Zalaya did not take kindly to that "I'LL GET YOU" she screamed "If it's the last thing I do, you arrogant, stuck up, toe-rag prick!" uncle Neville had to restrain her so she couldn't get to James.

All James said was "bring it on, time bomb I can't wait" he grinned as he said this.

At this McGonagall had, had enough and with her wand at her throat that made her voice magically enhance she said loud and clear to all:

"THAT IS ENOUGH! MR. POTTER , MISS SMITH, BOTH OF YOU HAS MADE A MOCKERY OF THIS INSTIUTION AND I AM ASHAMED FOR NOT ONLY MYSELF, BUT ALSO FOR THIS SCHOOL. YOU BOTH HAVE DISRESPECTED YOUR CLASSMATES, YOUR TEACHERS AND YOU'RE PARENTS. I KNOW YOUR PARENTS VERY WELL AND YOURS TO MISS SMITH AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU I WILL BE WRITING TO EACH OF YOUR PARENTS.

AS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR OUTLANDISH BEHAVIOR, BOTH OF YOU, UNDER THE WATCHFUL EYE OF YOUR HEADS OF HOUSE WILL BE CLEANING THE GREAT HALL FROM TOP TO BOTTOM, NO MAGIC, EVEN IF IT TAKES YOU ALL NIGHT. ALSO BOTH OF YOU WILL COMPLEATE ALL DAY SATURDAY DETENTIONS FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR AND ONE-HUNDRED HOUSE POINTS WILL BE TAKEN AWAY. AND DO NOT LOOK LIKE I DID EITHER OF YOU A PERSONAL WRONG YOU DID THAT ALL ON YOUR OWN. YOU TWO WILL STAY RIGHT HEAR WHILE I ADDRESS THE REST OF THE SCHOOL."

Louis watched as McGonagall turned toward the rest of the school, he notices that she looked to have calmed down a little but he could tell she was still angry. No one spoke while we waited for her to speak.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, EACH HOUSE WILL LOSE THIRTY HOUSE POINTS FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR NO EXCEPTIONS. NOW EVERYONE OFF TOO YOUR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY NO TALKING, PREFECTS PLEASE SHOW THE FIRST YEARS WHERE TO GO"

Before Freddy, Colin, Alec (who appeared out of no where) and I started walking away James caught my eye and just by the expression on his face he told us, all we needed to know, this was not over and that girl does not even know what is coming. Louis did feel some pity for the girl but not much. She did start it first so it's only fair that she gets some pranks thrown her way.

As the Gryffindor prefects showed them the way to Gryffindor tower Louis took in all the sights on the way and Louis did feel a little sad that James could not experience this with the rest of them.

When they reached the corridor to Gryffindor tower Louis saw the portrait of a fat lady. Louis smiled when he saw it; it was exactly how his father described it to him. Daniel Thorn the fifth year prefect stopped in front of the portrait and said the password then he led the first years into the most wonderful common room Louis had ever seen. A circular room full of squishy armchairs and a beautiful blazing fireplace.

Daniel instructed the first years to their dormitories, boys on the left, and girls on the right. Louis followed Alec, Freddy, and Colin up to the boy's first year dormitory where Alec opened the door and they followed him inside.

It was a circular room with five four poster beds with red hangings. They even had a bathroom and it was nice. Louis saw that his bed was next to James on the right and Freddy was next to James on the left. Alec's bed was next to Freddy and Colin had the bed next to mine.

No one spoke much while they put their stuff away and got ready for bed. Fact was that it was just weird not having James there he made everything more fun and he was a talker and he was the glue if you will that kept up a conversation so the rest did not feel awkward.

Louis went to sleep that night not really happy but before he fell asleep he knew that his first year was not going to be boring. With James and Freddy as your best friends how could it not be? Louis decided that he liked Hogwarts very much and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

**James P.O.V**

James did not expect for his friends to be awake when he arrived in his dorm and that was ok with him. He was not looking forward to tomorrow at all, he knew his mom was going to be mad and that word does not even do her justice, James would not even be surprised if both his parents were here tomorrow and he hoped that they were not coming.

He was mad at himself more than anything because of the way he behaved but he was bloody pissed at that Smith girl for starting something she can't win. James has never had a reason to hate someone, but he hates her. She was the reason he lost one-hundred house points for his house he just hoped that they did not hate him.

James did not even bother to put his stuff away, he just got ready for bed and then into bed. He was sore from all that cleaning and he was grateful he has a nice comfy bed to sleep on. As he closed his eyes to sleep he thought of the year to come, if he didn't get murdered by his mum James was looking forward to his first year even more.

He'll study and make friends and try to get good grades and without getting caught he will get the Smith girl back for what she did and more. Because no one messes with James Sirius Potter and gets away with it; as James fell asleep his last thought was that no matter what happened at the feast he already loved Hogwarts and he was going to make everyday count. Watch out Hogwarts James Potter has arrived!.

* * *

**So i sincerely hope you all liked the first chapter :) reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism, i do want my writing to get better. but as always you don't have to review if you don't want to. but it's very welcome! thank you for reading! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: James not so shining moments

**So here is chapter two of 'A Next Generation Beginning' i hope you all like it. reviews are welcome so don't be shy. i have also started a 'Character of the week' on my profile highlighting a different character from ' ****A Next Generation Beginning'. this week and next week is James, so if you want to know anything else about him from my perspective just message your question and i will add it to his profile. **

**Enjoy Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my story.**

* * *

**Chapter two-September.2, 2016**

**James P.O.V**

James awoke the next day to the constant mutterings of voices near him. He still kept his eyes closed, for he could feel the sun shining on him.

He felt like he didn't get any sleep at all but then he had to remind himself that of course he didn't he was up till five in the bloody morning cleaning the great hall.

He was thinking he should get up but he was just so tired; while he thought this he realized that those constant muttering voices were now right next to him.

"Do you think he might be dead? I mean all that cleaning could have killed him" James knew whose voice that was; Colin was becoming a great friend.

"No, if he was dead he would not be breathing, and you can clearly see that he is" well! Freddy could sound just a little concerned, James thought.

"Well it's hard to tell really, as still as he is" that voice James knew was Alec's, it's nice to know that his friend cares.

"Should we pour water on his head and see if that works, we've tried everything else we could think of" thanks Louis; James thought, so much for friendship.

"Try it, and I swear I'll hex every one of you" James said while rising from the bed.

At the same time he said that, James saw all four of his roommates take a step back as if they thought he would really hex them. James smirked, they really thought that he would do that to them. But then again he probably would if he was honest with himself.

"Why are all of you standing around my bed any way?" James asked them.

"Trying to wake you up stupid" Freddy replied rolling his eyes.

"Because it's eight-fifteen and classes start at nine" Louis said

"You don't wanna be late on the first day do you? Considering that you are still in trouble for that food fight, it would make you look worse" Alec said putting in his two cents.

"Alec is right it won't look good if you don't show up. And I didn't get to tell you this yesterday but that was awesome how you got her with the mashed potatoes right in her face and hair, great aim James" Colin said.

James looked around at the others as Colin said that to see them nodding their heads in agreement. James just smiled at that; as James got out of bed he said:

"Okay I'm up now so stop nagging" James saw that they all were going to say that they were not nagging but when James raised his eyebrow, they all sighed in defeat.

After telling the others to go ahead to breakfast without him, assuring them that he'll be along shortly, they left the room. While James got ready for the day, all he could think was that today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Rensey's P.O.V**

Rensey sat at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast. Rensey was day Dreaming she did this a lot; to which her twin sister Maria found very annoying.

It was only when she saw four of the five first year male Gryffindor's enter the great hall that she noticed that her sister was trying to get her attention.

"Jeez, Reni why do space out all the time? It gets annoying when I have to keep calling your name" her sister said in an irritated voice.

Rensey just rolled her eyes and said nothing keeping her eyes on the four male Gryffindor's that were heading their way.

When they sat down, Sara Roberts and Lena Knightley the other two first year girls from Rensey's dorm began a conversation with the boys, Rensey did not care one wit about what they were talking about but unfortunately for her she was hearing everything they were saying.

"So where is the fifth member of your group, James Potter?" Sara inquired in the best innocent voice she could produce, but it didn't sound innocent to Rensey at all.

"He'll be down soon he's just getting ready, but he should hurry up or he'll miss breakfast" Fred Weasley answered her.

About two minuets later, James Potter walked into the great hall cool as the day he was born even with every one's eyes on him. Rensey saw James spot where his friends were sitting and made his way down the table.

He sat down next to Rensey and all she could think about was if she was blushing or not. Rensey confirmed her suspicions that her face looked like a tomato by the look of surprise on her sister's face and the glares she was receiving from Sara and Lena.

Thankfully, none of the boys noticed her red face, and she let out a relieved sigh, that would have embarrassed Rensey to no end.

Rensey sat finishing her food, when a last minuet owl flew in the great hall souring over the heads of the other Gryffindor's to land nice and pretty in front of James.

The Gryffindor table went silent and all chatter ceased as Rensey saw James take a large red envelope from the owl. With the owl's duty done it flew out of the great hall.

Rensey saw James get paler and paler and then it finally clicked in her brain that he got a howler, a student's worst nightmare. James seemed to have expected it already as he started to open it.

And then a very loud women's voice echoed in the great hall and Rensey could only assume that it belonged to James mother.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! A FOOD FIGHT! IN THE GREAT HALL OF ALL PLACES AND ON THE FIRST DAY OF TERM!

HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NEVER MIND YOU PROBABLY WERE NOT THINKING AT ALL.

WHY OH WHY DID I LET YOUR DAD TALK ME INTO NAMING YOU AFTER THOSE TWO I'LL NEVER KNOW!

YOU ARE LUCKY NOT TO BE EXPELLED AND YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOUR DAD TALKED ME DOWN BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO COME AND TAKE YOU HOME FOR YOUR SHAMEFUL BEHAVIOR!

DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES, BUT I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU FOR GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR; OH! YOUR DAD SENT YOU A LETTER. HAVE A NICE TERM!"

Rensey just sat there stunned like every one else, the great hall was absolutely silent that you could here nothing but a pin drop. Rensey looked at James, he was quiet but he no longer looked pale, so that was a good sign.

Soon the hall was a buzz again with conversation, and while James finished off his breakfast he conversed with his friends and Rensey felt better to see a small smile on his face.

As breakfast winded down Rensey saw out of the corner of her eye that professor McGonagall was approaching James and behind her was Zalaya Smith who Rensey only met briefly and she already knew that she really did not care for the girl.

When professor McGonagall stopped right in front of James, James just looked up at her and before he could even say something professor McGonagall spoke:

"Mr. Potter come with me please up to my office I would like to have a word with you and Miss Smith, it concerns your detentions"

James only replied "Okay" before getting up, collecting his bag, and walking out of the great hall after the Headmistress.

Rensey felt a little lonely with him gone, true they haven't talked yet and it will not be long till they do, and Rensey found herself thinking that she couldn't wait to talk with him.

But she also hoped that he was okay considering the morning he had and she could not help to wonder what he might be thinking at this very moment.

* * *

**Zalaya's P.O.V**

As Zalaya sat down in a comfy arm-chair across from professor McGonagall in her office, she could not help but think (what have I done now?), she did not think she had misbehaved since the night before but she was still wary of McGonagall and what she had to say.

"You both are not in any trouble, for now anyway. We are here to discuss your up and coming year-long detentions. So here is the break down of how these detentions will go ahead, at six-thirty you will eat your breakfast in the great hall, afterwards you will head to your designated site where your detention will start at seven o'clock.

The care taker, Mr. Filch along with the Head boy and girl will over see your detentions and throughout the day, the prefects as well. Lunch will happen at eleven o'clock and at six o'clock in the evening you are free to go and head to dinner. You will have restroom breaks when the need arises. Also every other Saturday you both will be working in the same detention, and you don't have to look so disgusted at the idea." McGonagall said looking at our faces.

Zalaya could only sit and just stare at the wall behind professor McGonagall, this was too much and all for one stupid food fight. True she did start the fight and she does deserve a proper punishment but not one like this. As she came out of her thoughts Zalaya realized that McGonagall was speaking again.

"As for what you will be doing, I will leave that a surprise but I will give you the designated place where you are to meet the Head boy and girl and they will fill you in on what you will be doing for the year."

She stopped talking right then to write on two slips of parchment, then handing it to each of us in turn. Zalaya opened hers to find she was to arrive at the care taker's office in the morning, already she knew that this was not a good omen.

Finally we were free to go, and as we stood to leave McGonagall told us that we were to meet the Head boy and girl at the bottom of the stairs as they were to show us to our classes.

We left then and rode the stairs down; when we got to the bottom we came face to face with two seventh years. The boy was a big fellow with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes with a touch of black. The girl was petite but tall with bleach blond curly hair and dark green eyes.

They both smiled at us when we came into view. The boy spoke first when we stopped in front of them.

"I'm Richard Crane, Head boy and from Slytherin house and this lovely woman, Annette Belfour is our Head girl and from Ravenclaw house. And now that you know us, who are you two?"

Zalaya took note that when Crane told the Head girl she was lovely her face turned red. So the Head girl has it bad for the Head boy, interesting very interesting.

Zalaya snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her, and turned to find James take his hand away, now she has to take another shower or burn her robes. Then a second later she heard James speak:

"I'm James Potter, but I think you knew that already" Zalaya heard the exasperation in his voice.

"I'm Zalaya Smith, and I agree with that_ thing_ over there that you already knew our names, so just a thought why did you ask?" Zalaya asked pointing at James.

She wanted to know why he would ask if he already knew who they were, but she could also see the laughter in his eyes, and she realized that he was teasing her and Zalaya did not like it when she was teased.

Finally after a second or two he straighten up and told them that he will be taking James to his class and Annette will be taking Zalaya to hers.

As Zalaya started walking away with Annette, Zalaya looked once more behind her and saw that the toe-rag was smirking at her and it was not a nice smirk either and before she could turn back around and continue she saw him flick her off before turning and walking around the corner after the Head boy.

Zalaya did not care about his rude jester but the way he smirked at her had put her guard up another notch and Zalaya vowed right then and there that she will never lower her guard when in James Potter's presence, ever!

* * *

**James P.O.V**

As James walked with the Head boy he took note that Richard Crane was a talker. He talked about everything and James deemed that he liked the Head boy and if James played his cards right he could get away with anything.

The Head boy also admitted that his first impression of Zalaya was not good and he did not like her too much, and said that he was glad that he was not overseeing her detention.

This put James in a better mood because if the Head boy was on his side he could win this war with Zalaya and he won't get in trouble either. She called him a _thing_ and he would not take that lying down.

James first class was charms, and as he looked at his watch, he saw that first period would be over soon. He mentioned this to Richard and they walked faster; when they reached the classroom Richard knocked, then opened the door and lead James through.

James saw that they had Charms with the Slytherin's, but a second later his attention was solely focused on the tall, dark red-head standing up at the front of the class. James guessed that this was his charms professor and was proven right two seconds later when she spoke to him.

"Well this must be our missing dolphin, James Sirius Potter, I admit I was beginning to lose hope that I would get to see you today. Anyway please take your seat Admiral Dolphin"

James felt like he was stunned because he was just standing there like an idiot, did he hear what he thought he heard? but when Richard shook him he snapped out of it and looked up at Richard to see he was laughing.

James did not find this funny at all, and when he looked around at his classmates he saw that they all were looking down at their desks except Freddy who was motioning James to come and sit down, and that's when it clicked, Richard laughing and the class not looking at him clearly they heard about this name before hand.

"So aunt Scar I am guessing that 'Dolphins' are what you are calling the first year Gryffindor's huh?" Richard said this all with a smirk on his face and a part of James wanted to punch him.

"Its professor Scarlett to you General Lizard so if you would mind going to your class now if you please so I can get back to teaching this class"

James saw Richard smile and head to the door when Professor Scarlett called him back but by his nickname, he turned back around with a still present grin on his face. "Yes Professor?" he said

"Just a little warning, General Lizard if you call me anything other than 'Professor' or 'Professor Scarlett' I will give you the toughest detention you have ever had regardless if we're related or not, are we clear?" James saw that she was enjoying this far too much.

"Crystal" he replied with a huge smile on his face still. As he got to the door he turned around and addressed the class for one last comment:

"Dolphins and" he looked at the board to find the other name "iguanas don't let her scare you with her threats, deep down she is a total softy, bye!" then he left the classroom.

James heard her heave a sigh, and was not to sure if he heard right when she muttered "that idiot" but she must have said something because the class was silently laughing, of course just meeting this professor he knew she missed nothing and glared at all of them; that shut them up real quick.

"As you can see class that is an example of what not to become, even if he is head boy" Professor Scarlett clasped her hands together in front of her self and continued

"Now I do give an animal name to my first years and it is the name you will be addressed by. So this year, Gryffindor first years will be known as 'Dolphins' and Slytherin first years will be known as 'Iguanas'. And if you have siblings or cousins in years above you and are wondering why they never said anything it's because they don't care too much for their class name, but like I told them and every class before you I don't care if you like it or not, its my way or the highway."

James couldn't decide if he liked Professor Scarlett or not but her classes will probably never be boring. He was not sure if he liked being called a dolphin, it was just weird if he was honest.

When Professor Scarlett called his name or 'Admiral Dolphin' as that was what he was referred to now, he looked up waiting for what she was going to say, and what she said shocked the class and James himself.

"Admiral Dolphin, take twenty-five house points to Gryffindor for not being a spoiled sport with the dolphin name thing and for standing up for your self last night, good job" She smiled then and then began her lecture again.

Not noticing the happy faces of the Gryffindor's, or James disbelieving face, or the shocked ones still on the Slytherins faces. No one spoke for the rest of the period and when class ended they all left.

James decided that he did indeed like Professor Scarlett, and if he was called Admiral Dolphin for the next seven years he could live with that, after all if the Head boy can do it then so can he.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading. i felt it right to end the chapter here and the next one will be James and Zalaya's detention with a couple new P.O.V's as well. the 3rd chapter of Mum's Owl's will be up soon and Ginny's reaction may surprise you. so review and don't be shy! and Thank you! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: First Detention & Cousins

**Hello Readers hope you are well. as you see by the title this is 'The Detention' chapter. it's the chapter i have wanted to write and now here it is. this chapter is the last one before a time skip but i thought i throw in a little Molly and Dominique and, it's the right time to bring them into the story so readers i hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. oh and what character profile would you like to see after James? let me know!. again enjoy and review please :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, just my story.**

* * *

******Chapter three-September 2nd & 3rd 2016 continued...**

**********James** **P.O.V **

The rest of the day was awkward for James because in his opinion his Professor's were not normal, except uncle Neville who treated James just like any other student, and James was eternally grateful for that.

Freddy always said that first impressions go a long way and James had no choice to agree with him. When James first saw Professor Alyister Bowenn the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, his first thought was that he was creepy but then he thought, he was the D.A.D.A Professor so it kind of made sense why James got that impression.

And just like what Professor Scarlett did, Professor Bowenn singled him out, James suspected that it was because of his last name and he was proven right when just like Professor Scarlett, Bowenn gave him a nickname and James hated this name. Bowenn's reason for it was because he was Harry Potter's kid so James was christened 'Totter' it was humiliating to say the least and in that moment James knew that he did not like Professor Bowenn.

Herbology turned out to be one of his better classes, mainly because James knew uncle Neville and he was Alec's Father, and James knew Uncle Neville would not embarrass him. Uncle Neville was the only Professor to treat him like everybody else and knowing that James found that he liked Herbology even though he found out that he was very bad at it.

If James did not like Professor Bowenn, he hated Professor Ebert Collins the History of Magic Professor. Going into this class James knew he would be singled out again and he was prepared for the teasing, but one heated conversation later with James defending his paternal Grandfather's name as Collins bad mouthed him, got James another nickname 'Hothead' and five points taken away for cursing a teacher. So far in James mind he was having the worst day of his life, and he hated Collins and James swore he would do something about Professor Collins attitude towards him but it would take a good deal of thinking, but James knew he was up for the job.

Lunch was the best part of the day for James, for one he and the entire school got to hear Zalaya get yelled at by her mother via Howler and in James opinion it was the highlight of his day. The only down side was that by lunch time the entire school knew about his stupid nicknames, but James was too tired to care at that point.

"I wonder if she'll cry?" Freddy said after the yelling stopped from Zalaya's Howler. James turned around in his seat to look at where Zalaya was sitting, he couldn't tell really from where he was sitting what her expression was but he didn't think she was crying. Zalaya may be a lot of things but James was sure she was not a crier.

"Because that was a nasty Howler, but I think yours took first place though mate" Freddy continued without interruption. James turned back around and shrugged.

"I honestly thought that she would get off Scot free but it's nice to know she didn't" Alec said before stuffing his face with chocolate pie.

"I don't think she'll cry" James replied "And yes I am glad she got what was coming to her as well it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to get in trouble for that food fight"

"Yea" Freddy, Louis, Alec, and Colin said together.

After lunch was James first potions class, and like the four earlier classes he had today he was singled out once again. Professor Dorma' Patil was just as different as the other Professors, but with one exception she called him 'Jamesey' which was an improvement but only just.

She did the usual, call names, ask questions, and lecture for the entire class period. But she loved asking James questions about potions and potions that he knew of, and when he answered right or said a good answer she awarded him twenty points. That made the Gryffindor's happy but put the Ravenclaw's in a sour mood, which James could see why as Professor Patil was their Head of House.

James knew in that moment that he actually like Professor Patil and came to the realization that it was only the Female Professors that he liked. There was uncle Neville too but that was a freebie considering James has known him all his life.

After the break James and the other's made their way to the last class of the day, Transfiguration. James was not even surprised when Professor Reese Stone singled him out; James was expecting it so he just went along with Professor Stone's nonsense. Professor Stone it turned out was not so bad; like the other Professor's he gave James another nickname 'J.P', but like the other names, James liked this one.

An hour later when James was leaving the classroom he had a revelation, Professor Stone was goofy and he liked to make classes interesting, but he was serious like any other Professor and he let you know when you were bloody ticking him off and to James that was a good personality in a teacher, but James also thought that Professor Stone was a dork, but that didn't matter James still thought he was cool anyway.

James knew when he woke up today it would be a long day, and he was right; the day dragged on forever and he was so grateful when the day was almost over that he went to bed early to the surprise of his friends. Before he fell asleep he looked back on his day; he liked all his classes, but his Professor's were goof balls except one who was a bloody prick, he got five nicknames but he only liked one, out of the six Professor's he had today he only like four of them, he got a nasty howler from his mum, but Zalaya got one as well so he doesn't feel as if he was the only one that got the full punishment. James last thought before he fell asleep was what to get his mum for Christmas.

* * *

**Molly's P.O.V**

When Molly heard James say he was going to bed early, she was not the only occupant in the common room to get quiet. When molly looked over at the group of first year boys, consisting of James friends she had to try really hard not to laugh, all four boys had a look of pure shock on their faces that it was near comical.

For as long as molly had known James he never liked going to bed early, so it really was a shock when he went to bed at seven in the evening. James has always been a thorn in molly's side ever since the day she met him in the hospital after he was born. Molly doesn't remember why he annoyed her so much, but she found out why when she was five and the adults decided to sit around and watch home movies of the kids when they were little.

In the video where molly met James for the first time, she was leaning over to see him better when he smiled and then grabbed her hair and yanked really hard. Molly cried, and James giggled his new-born giggle to the delight of the adults. Even today at twelve and a half years old she still remembers how much it hurt to have her hair pulled by a new-born. That's not to say that molly didn't get along with James because she did, but she had to admit that she was still just a little annoyed after all these years.

Molly was still in brooding mode when the other annoying thorn in her side appeared out of no where and was now sitting next to her and being as loud and annoying as ever. Kadge Wood was in Molly's year and to her ever lasting regret also in Gryffindor. Molly had known Kadge since she was ten and ever since they started Hogwarts he has taken a special interest in her. He never left her alone and was just as bad as James for getting on her last nerve, but molly had to admit that Kadge was worse. Molly was about to get up and leave when Kadge stopped her.

"Mooo Lllllllllllllll Yyyyyyyyyy" he whined "Where are you going I wanted to hang out" he said this last with a pout on his face.

"Well I don't, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" she said with as much irritation in her voice.

"Why don't you like me Molly, I've been nothing but nice to you!" molly was caught off guard with that question that she stopped walking.

"I do like you or more specific I like you better when you're not annoying me and being your loud self"

Kadge's next words actually had molly do a double take.

"Well if I'm so annoying to you, then from now on I'll leave you alone, but I'll say this one thing, if you would step out of your comfort zone and learn to have some fun Molly Weasley then maybe you would have more than one friend, who by the way is your cousin Dominique. I only tried to be your friend and I will not stop being who I am because you don't like fun. Think about what I said and then get back to me to tell me how it feels to hide in one's shell because clearly you need to come out of yours"

He then got up off the couch and walked away; leaving molly with her mouth agape, with a mixture of thoughts and alien feelings she never thought she would ever have, and feeling really ashamed of how she treated Kadge. Because in all honesty she did know deep down that he was trying to be a friend and she fought him off and now, besides Dominique, she really felt like she had nobody and it was all her fault; but molly being who she was would never admit to being in the wrong and even if she didn't like her prideful self too much right now she can live with that, besides she only had six years left and when she graduates she will never look back.

* * *

**Dominique's P.O.V**

It was after curfew when Dom entered the Gryffindor common room; she had been hanging out with a few friends from Slytherin and Ravenclaw in an empty classroom and they lost track of time. Dom knew that Molly did not like the people she hung out with, one reason would be that a few of them were older and molly thought that they were a bad influence on her.

Dominique was Molly's only friend and that made Dom feel bad, but then Dom knew that molly did not care how many friends she had as long as she had Dominique which made Dom feel special. Dom's one wish for Molly would be for her to open up more and have fun, but if Dom brought up that topic again she knew that molly would blow her top and she didn't want to fight with her best friend.

The only other person that Dom noticed that took the time to talk to molly was Kadge Wood who in Dom's opinion was pretty cute but totally loud, he was somewhat like James but then he wasn't. Molly always says that she thinks he's annoying and loud and a thorn in her side but Dom thinks other wise and knows Molly actually likes him but just won't admit it.

When Dom opened the door to her dorm room she saw that Molly was asleep already or she was still awake reading, with her hangings closed it was hard to tell; she also saw that her and molly's only two roommates were still awake and stopped talking the moment Dom stepped in the room.

Besides Dom her self Cindy Tieler and Jany Stevens were two of the most popular girls in Dom's year but unlike Dom, they were also the bitchiest girls in Dom's year. They had never gotten along from the moment they met and Dom was okay with that, she didn't need girls like them as her friends anyway.

Dom was just getting out her pajamas so she can change when Cindy spoke to her.

"So Dominique, did you have _lots of fun_ tonight with those older boys?"

"I bet she did, and if that's not enough she let poor Molly sit alone in the room crying her eyes out after that fallout with Kadge, what a bad best friend you are Dominique" Jany replied

Molly had a fight with Kadge? Dom was going to find out what happened but, she was so ticked off right now, that she wanted to show them what happens when you mess with a Weasley, and normally she would have but Dom was worried about Molly and she came first right now. So after Dom was in her pajamas she turned to both girls and replied:

"Oh I had fun alright, but do you want to know the best part about tonight? I found out that two second year Gryffindor girls were so desperate for attention that they went and offered to service those _older boys_ as you call them. I heard you girls were begging for it; anyway goodnight, Cindy, Jany sleep well"

After Dom saw to her satisfaction of seeing them angry she turned around and made for molly's bed, and pulled back her hangings; Dom was right Molly was awake but she wasn't reading; Molly was looking up at Dom with an amused expression on her face. As soon as Dom was sitting next to molly with the hangings closed, both Dominique and Molly were bursting in laughter not caring what the other two girls thought.

After about fifteen minuets Molly had stopped laughing and so had Dom and now they were talking silently.

"I can't believe you said that, is any of what you said true by any chance?" Molly asked.

"No, but there is some truth to my joke, according to Lachlan Blackthorn the Slytherin third year I hang with, Jany and Cindy confessed to him and William Cregg and when they said that they didn't feel the same way about them, both Cindy and Jany said they would do anything they asked but Ian and will still turned them down"

"Really they turned them down? Well then I change my opinion of Ian and Will they have some taste and are decent boys" Molly replied

Dom laughed" yea they are that's why I hang with them and the others, their not all bad Molly, their cool"

"Yea I guess, as long as your okay Dom that is all I worry about" Molly said

"Yea I know you worry but I'll be fine; but now I am worried for you, what happened tonight with Kadge?" Dom inquired

Molly sighed before she said "we had a fight or whatever and me being me I said something stupid and I think I hurt his feelings and he denounced our friendship and after he said that I realized that we were friends and I had just ruined the only other friendship that I had besides you" Molly finished on another sigh.

Dom felt for molly she really did but she wanted to know the entire story so Dom asked "come on Molly tell me the entire tale not a short one"

And Molly did and Dom felt awful, Dom had to find a way to help her, Dom knew that Kadge like Molly and now that Molly's true feelings were out, she liked Kadge to. Now Dom needed to come up with a plan so Kadge can see that Molly did want his friendship.

When Dom glanced at Molly a second later she saw that Molly was asleep, so Dom got up and tucked Molly in before getting into her bed, where as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. When Dom woke up the next morning, she had a smile on her face, she had a plan and it was foolproof.

* * *

**September.3, 2016**

**Zalaya's P.O.V**

The alarm went off right at five forty-five, Zalaya groaned as she looked at the time; stupid detention, why did it have to be so early, McGonagall was trying to kill her; never in her life did she have to get up so early on a Saturday!

Zalaya was quiet as possible as not to wake her roommates, as she finally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came out dressed and ready to go; she grabbed her wand and a sweater and left the room, down the stairs and out of the barrel passage way and out of stacked barrels going up toward the kitchens.

When she looked at her watch she saw it read six-ten, it was too early being up on a Saturday she thought, at the same time she yawned. Zalaya was just at the entrance to the great hall when she saw the one person she hated more than anyone, the toe-rag James Potter.

He was coming down the stairs looking like the arrogant prick that he was when he spotted her; than he had the nerve to roll his eyes at her and kept walking; of all the nerve! he was so rude, but then Zalaya thought to her self 'what are you thinking you dummy you don't want him to talk to you let alone you talk to him, he's your sworn enemy!', that's right Zalaya reminded her self he's my enemy.

Breakfast was quiet and they did not talk once; at six-thirty the Head boy and girl walked in and sat down together not saying a thing to either first year. Zalaya thought that was very rude they could have at least said something! When Zalaya looked over at James she saw that he didn't look to bothered that they hadn't said anything to him, which Zalaya reminded her self that he probably didn't.

When six-fifty came around the Head boy and girl motioned for Zalaya and James to follow them, and so they did, all the way to the caretaker's office where Mr. Filch was waiting for them.

"Is this them then?" he asked when the Head boy and girl approached with James and Zalaya right behind them.

"Yes these are the two hellions that McGonagall issued detentions to" the Head boy said "so can we use your office for a few minutes so we can explain what they are doing today?"

"Fine just do not touch anything, call me when you're done" Mr. Filch said irritably

Zalaya already did not like this man; he had such a mean disposition. When he walked away Annette told us to follow her and the Head boy into the office. When Zalaya and James entered the office the Head boy told us to sit and so we did.

"So now that were finally here let me explain how today and the rest of your Saturday detentions will go. Detention starts at seven o'clock as you both know and you are to keep a steady working pace of your assigned duty until lunch, afterwards your to continue what you were doing until time to go" he paused before continuing "there will be prefects coming in throughout the day to keep watch over you as well as Annette and I; now what I am about to say is for you two and no one else; Me, Annette and the prefects want you two know that this is not how we wanted to spend our Saturday; watching over two first years who couldn't do their fighting in privet and had to make it a show for the students and staff on the first day of term"

If Zalaya hadn't done acting when she was little she would have totally given her shocked expression away after hearing the Head boy literally tell them that he would rather be anywhere else but here, which Zalaya could understand because she didn't wanna be here either. It was such a waste on a Saturday, a Saturday that looked like it was going to be a great day.

Zalaya was pulled out of her thoughts when the Head boy started speaking again:

"So now that I have said my peace Annette will tell you two what you are to be doing" he finished then went to sit down, Zalaya thought that he was like James just older which was irritating her at the present moment in time.

"So James if you would be so kind to go over to those filing cabinets and pull out the files dated between the years 1971 through 1978 please and start by recopying by hand all the paperwork, this is what you will be doing for most of your Saturday detentions and you will be in an empty classroom while you write as to not take up space in Filch's office"

Zalaya watched as James groaned and went to the cabinets and started pulling out the files or the more right word would be 'boxes' as that was what he was pulling out. Zalaya saw James get paler by the second and she kind of felt bad for him a bit. That was a lot of writing that he's going to have to do and Zalaya did not envy him one bit; then Annette turned to her and began to speak:

"Now Zalaya you are going to be doing something much different; for your Saturday detentions you will be spring cleaning the castle from top to bottom, a different floor and wing every Saturday, you will do it without magic and if you need help with anything Mr. Filch will be available to help. Also the both of you will sometimes get assigned to do other things and when that happens your regular duties will be postponed for another Saturday and you both will be working together that day; you will be informed what your task will be when you come to this office every Saturday. So are we all clear on what is to be done?"

Both Zalaya and James were too shocked to say anything so they just nodded their head. Annette smiled and turned to the Head boy and said:

"Babe, I'm going to be taking Zalaya to Filch now so he can give her a rundown on what she is doing today, when Sheldon and Cici get here let whoever is watching Zalaya to come to the seventh floor and relieve me okay"

The Head boy walked over to Annette and kissed her right on the lips, Zalaya could only hold in her gag for so long and by the look on James face he felt the same.

"Sure love anything for you" The Head boy said

Annette smiled at that then she ruffled her boyfriend's hair then gave James a parting smile and beckoned Zalaya to follow her. Zalaya said before that she felt bad for James because of what he had to do but now she takes that back, she has it far worse how dare he get off lightly of all the nerve! She had to think of something to make her load easier; and so Zalaya smith started forming a plan.

* * *

**James P.O.V**

It was dull work copying everything by hand and by lunch time his hand was hurting so bad he could barely lift it. James was sure that McGonagall was trying to kill him it hurt so much. James was just starting to eat his lunch when his Cousin Victorie walked into the classroom and sat down opposite him taking out what looked like her lunch, James raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"what am I doing here you ask, well I am up next to watch over you so I thought that I would have lunch with you and talk to you normally before I have to get in authority mode, I haven't talked to you since you started School and I would like to hang with my baby cousin if that's alright with you"

James didn't mind but said "sure I would like that but please don't call me your baby cousin I'm not a baby anymore"

Victorie just smirked before replying "I know James but the way you acted a few days ago that was how you looked, but that's not to say I'm not proud of you cause I am; The way you stuck up for your self was a true potter style but next time and I'm saying this as your cousin and not as your prefect, next time you want to retaliate do it somewhere else and don't get caught that's all I'm saying alright?"

James nodded his head and replied "okay I can do that, thanks Vic" James smiled then.

James and Vic continued to chat all through lunch and after lunch James continued his work but Vic was nice enough to talk with him as long as he got on with his work.

When Vic left she was replaced by another prefect his name was Marcus Belby a Slytherin but he was surprisingly talkative and James thought he was cool which was good because he made the time go faster.

Throughout the day prefect after prefect appeared, James found that he liked most of them except for a few, but he was starting to suspect that they were hand-picked to watch over him.

one reason to claim that theory correct was that almost every prefect that ' babysat' him today told him that they had gotten in trouble at least once in their Hogwarts career and some more than others had detentions like James, but they said that being made a prefect gave them responsibility and respectability. They also told him that they would never abuse their power unless they actually had to.

Richard had come back at least one more time as did Vic; by quarter to six the current prefect on duty told James to save where he stopped and pack everything away; then he and James went back to Filch's office and dropped off the box. Then he said that James could go but to take his time as not to get in trouble for being let out early.

James said goodbye and started walking to dinner; as James walked he thought of one thing, his first detention was not bad but if copying was all he was going to do every Saturday and then some it was going to be a very long wait to Christmas break; four months to go and counting.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading chapter three. as always thank you! :)


	4. Chapter 4:The So So Happy Holiday

**So it's been awhile for this story but seeing as this is the second to last chapter I tried to make it good and I hope it turned out okay, but please let me know what you think, it will make all the difference. so without further ado on with the chapter and I hope you guys like it, and if you don't oh well no hard feelings. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, just my story. :D**

* * *

**I can't fight this feeling- REO speedwagon**

**Chapter Four- Late December 2016 - Early January 2017**

**Victoire's P.O.V**

She didn't know what was worse, sitting by herself and thinking of someone who should be here or sitting by herself and feeling sorry for herself, as if it would help that the one and only Teddy Lupin was not here for Christmas.

He had called Uncle Harry and told him to tell everyone that he would not be there for Christmas. It had caused the family to bicker about it for like ten minutes but then they just went with it as it was nothing new to them.

Victoire on the other hand was not okay with it, she didn't shout or cry over it but she had been very quiet this Christmas which was not like her and her mother had pointed that out just this afternoon when Victoire was in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"I just don't see why you are so moody that Teddy isz notz here honey, itz notz like you two are togethezer" Fleur said

"I know that mum but this is the first Christmas that he won't be here for, and it's not just me who is missing him, the other kids are missing him too" she replied.

"But honey you are the only one who zes not having fun and everyone can tell" her mother said.

"Yeah well I just don't feel like having fun right now, maybe later" she said

"Okay honey" Fleur said smiling at her daughter before leaving the kitchen.

But Victoire didn't have fun, no matter what her cousins tried to do to get her to play with them. The rest of Christmas day passed in slow motion for Victoire, she sat and read book after book, ate Christmas dinner, and then opened presents with everyone else which was the only time that she participated in anything that day.

She had got a nice load this year but she noticed that she didn't get anything from the one person that she wanted to see. She didn't show her disappointment as she watched her cousins open their presents from Teddy, but later when she was alone in the room that she was sharing with Dominique and Molly at the Burrow, she silently cried for having the most horrible Christmas she had ever had in her life.

When Victoire next awoke she saw it was still dark outside; she couldn't remember why she had awoken because she was normally a heavy sleeper, but she couldn't seem to stop the feeling that she was being watched before she woke up. She looked over to the other side of the room to see that Dominique and Molly were asleep; she was thankful they didn't wake her when they came in, she wouldn't have been in a good state of mind.

Victoire rolled over to get her wand, when her hand knocked over a rectangular shaped black box with a bow on top and a note on the floor. She got up to retrieve it thinking it might be for Dominique, when she saw it had her name on it. Her jaw dropped at the site that met her when she opened the box; inside was a silver diamond crested heart-shaped locket with a 'V' engraved on the front, when she tried to open it, it would not open.

She was still trying to open the locket when she saw the note on the floor, she picked it up to read and for the second time that night her jaw dropped when she saw that it was from Teddy; she read it immediately:

_Dear Victoire,_

_I hope when you read this you are not too pissed at me for not coming home for Christmas and, for getting your gift so late to you. I'm in America right now and before you ask it was not an easy decision to make about not coming home this year. Now as for your gift, it took the jeweler so long to get it engraved and to finish the special modifications on it, and for those reason's, that's why it was so late getting to you or you would have had it earlier when everyone else had their gifts. I am sorry if you thought I forgot about you, but really! How could you think for even a second that I would forget you; you're not someone that's easily forgettable. Now you're probably wondering how to open it? Well all you have to do is say "Teddy and Victoire Forever" and it will open and you will hear a song that I think will let you know how much you mean to me. I urge you to look up the lyrics because it's such a wonderful song. I can't wait to see your beautiful face when I return in June. I hope you love your gift; Merry Christmas Victoire._

_To you, with all my love - Teddy_

Victoire was speechless, she really was, never in her whole life had Teddy written to her so beautifully, now she knew who was watching her while she slept and it did not even matter that she didn't see him, his letter was enough to make her happier than she has ever been. He had just confessed to her and she was the happiest Witch alive.

She wanted to hear the song, so not to wake Dominique and Molly she went downstairs to the sitting room. She then held up the locket and said what he told her to say, and it opened immediately, to a song she never heard before, but it was so lovely, she was definitely looking it up when she could at the next available opportunity.

She ended up falling asleep on the couch still listening to the song, and she slept peacefully the rest of the night. When she awoke the next day it was to find all of her cousins and siblings staring at her, it was a little weird but she didn't care. For the rest of the day she played with her cousins, talked to the adults, and just had fun.

The adults were relieved when Victoire was being her normal self again and they wondered what had happened to change her mood like that. They would never find out though, and the only one who really knew what happened to change Victoire's mood, was bribed by Teddy to keep quiet about him being at the Burrow when he was supposed to be abroad. James Sirius Potter would get a shiny new broomstick for his birthday for keeping quiet about that night, and he was more than happy to do it to.

* * *

**James P.O.V**

"I can't believe the Christmas holidays are almost over, I'm not looking forward to going back to school" He told Freddy as they were Degnoming the garden at the burrow one Saturday afternoon.

"Are you mad? Why the hell would you not want to go back? Freddy asked him with a shocked look on his face.

He thought about that; was he mad? He probably was if he wanted to stay here, especially with five pregnant moms on the loose. Truth was that he was having more fun at home then he ever had at Hogwarts. He had missed his siblings and his parents but mostly he missed sleeping in on a Saturday and didn't have to worry about getting up early and going to detention.

His detention's were one of the reason's why he didn't want to back to school; true they weren't boring, but if it wasn't for Zalaya Smith he wouldn't be in detention for the rest of the school year. Another reason why he didn't want to go back was because he would have to deal with those irritating nicknames; for the past four months he's been called Admiral Dolphin, Totter, Hothead, Jamesey, and J.P. by his professors. The only nickname he liked was J.P. because it was semi cool.

He liked almost all his professors except one; Professor Ebert Collins. That guy was an ass and he had made it clear that he did not like James either; but that was fine with him, he could live with that. His favorite teacher would have to be Professor Scarlett; he has admitted to himself that he has a slight crush on her. He was brought out of his thoughts when Freddy spoke.

"Roxanne's and Dominique's birthday's are before we go back to Hogwarts, so all the parents are planning a new years/ Birthday party for them so the entire family is together to celebrate it with them." Freddy told him. Then because Freddy wouldn't be Freddy if he didn't continue with their previous conversation, he said "and you know James the past four months haven't been that bad, look at the great friend you made in Rensey. I mean when we first met her she was shy and awkward, now on most days we can't get her to be quiet" Freddy Laughed throwing a gnome over the fence.

He smiled at the mention of Rensey; she really was one of a kind. Where her sister worried about whom she was friends with, clothes, and all that girly stuff, Rensey was the opposite. She was down to earth, fun, and truly one of his very best friends. She has even participated in one of their pranks, which he reminded himself, that because of her they succeeded and didn't get caught. He thought back on the first conversation he had with her; it was the first Sunday they were at Hogwarts, and she was in the common room reading.

_Flashback_

_He had just come in from playing outside on this wonderful Sunday afternoon when he saw Rensey in the common room reading. He knew he hadn't talked to her much and he thought that he really would like to get to know her. When he was near where she was sitting, he spoke to her._

_"Hey Rensey" he said startling her, not meaning to. "How are you?" he asked waiting for her to answer._

_"James!" she said with a squeak in her voice, and blushing "h- hi" she said stuttering" I'm doing okay." She told him._

_He came closer to the couch and sat beside her "that's great, how are you liking Hogwarts?" he asked her curious._

_She stared at him and he thought she wouldn't answer, but then she did. "I like it just fine, what about you how do you like Hogwarts?" She asked him back._

_He didn't really know how he felt about Hogwarts, he really couldn't blame it on the school its self, cause all the blame go's to Zalaya, but since he's been here, he has had to deal with all kinds of trouble. He was good at getting out of trouble, just as much as he was good at getting into it. So it was a question that was hard for him to answer._

_"Well, to be honest Rensey, I don't know how to feel about being here, ever since I was little I've wanted to go to Hogwarts, and then when I finally get here everything go's wrong, so to answer your question the best I can, I hate it here at the same time I love it. Isn't that just weird? He asked her not really expecting an answer._

_He saw her look into the fireplace as if she was thinking, which he had to remind himself she probably was. Then after a few minuets she turned back to him and said._

_"I actually don't think its weird, to hate something and love it at the same time, its like your siblings, you love them unconditionally and you're not forced to do so, but sometimes they make you so mad that you hate them but then you don't. James it's only the first week of school, things will get better, they always do." She finished then looking at him a bit embarrassed._

_He sat there and thought about what she said, she did have a point, and he has never stayed in a bad place for long and he doesn't intend to start now. He turned to her and said_

_"Thank you Rensey, your right, things always get better, I guess I needed that pep talk. I know this would be the wrong thing to say but from what I have observed I like you so much better than your sister, no offence intended" he told her_

_He saw her shake her head and said " none taken, Maria is a little high strong you know but she means well, and I love her, and thank you for the compliment, to be honest I was hoping you would get to know me and I'm glad it was today." She told him and he was happy, she wanted to be his friend that meant a lot. For the next two hours he and Rensey or Reny as she likes to be called talked about everything and more, and that's how we became friends. It wasn't long before she was an active group member, and his groups of friends were better with her presences, well at least he thought so._

He was pulled from the memory when Freddy shook him. " hey earth to James, you still with me?"

He shook his head clear and looked at his best friend and cousin " yeah, was just thinking about something. but you know i believe I'm ready to go back, i just had to think about it" he told Freddy smiling as he chucked another Gnome over the fence.

Freddy clapped him on the back " that's great mate, because to be honest Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you" Freddy told him, throwing his Gnome over the Fence as well.

"yeah, it wouldn't" he said. throwing a big fat Gnome over the fence.

* * *

**Molly's P.O.V**

Molly hated New years, it was just another day to her, why spend so much time trying to find a date or someone to ring in the new year with when it's over at midnight. she didn't get it at all! Molly had watched Victoire moping for the first week of vacation because Teddy would not be here this year, then she cheered up, now she's mopping again because she doesn't have a date. Molly's thought was who cares spend it with your family and if their not available spend it by yourself because to Molly it was just another day.

Molly was brought out of her thoughts when her younger cousin Rose came and sat down on the sofa next to her; Rose was only ten almost eleven but she was very mature for her age, Molly often thought that Rose was a lot like her mother used to be when she was Roses age. Molly was just about to go back reading her book when Rose spoke.

" Um Molly, can I ask you a question?" Molly saw she looked a little nervous.

" you just asked one, but sure Rose fire away" she told her marking her page and closing her book.

" well the other's and I wanted to know why everyone is making a big deal about New years?" Rose played with her fingers, but then looked up at Molly waiting for the answer.

Molly was speechless, her young cousin just asked her the very question that Molly herself was wondering, which made it all the more difficult for Molly to answer.

" um why do you guys want to know anyway?" Molly asked, maybe if she knew the reason she might be able to answer it.

Rose sighed and replied " I knew they shouldn't have sent me, we want to know because it doesn't make sense why you, Dominique, and Victoire are watching us, when our parents are more than capable of doing so." Molly scowled, and Rose must have known that she said something wrong so she said " It's not that we don't like you three or anything we love you, we just wanted to know."

Molly thought about what she would say, what could she say to that. she decided to go on instinct so she said " the reason we have to watch you is because your parents are going on a date just the two of them and they needed Me, Dom, and Vic to watch you kids because we were available because we didn't have plans." Molly told her. " does that answer you question Rose?" she asked her young cousin.

Rose shook her head " no it doesn't, but thank you for trying Molly" she said getting up. " I guess I'll just go ask Dominique, sorry I interrupted you" then she walked out of the room.

Molly should be offended but she's not, she wanted to laugh and that's what she did she laughed. after she had calmed down some Molly came to the conclusion that she had answered her own question, of course it was so obvious, you spend it with the one you love or you just go out and have fun. Molly now knew why it bothered Victoire so much.

Molly thought for about another minuet, then she picked up her book again and began to read. even if she now had her answer and she understands now, she wasn't allowed to date until she was fourteen so she didn't care about that particular subject at this point in her life because it just wasn't one of her top priorities right now, and because that was how she felt, she still did not care about New Years and Molly Weasley was okay with that.

* * *

**Dominique's P.O.V **

Dominique knew her parents meant well and that the shared birthday party was necessary but she hated it. Every year since the year Roxanne was born she had to share her party with Roxy, it just wasn't fair! true that Roxy and herself were not the only two grand kids to share birthday party's but it bothered her the most because she wanted to be special for just one day out of the year and she didn't want to share.

She was so into her thoughts that she did not see or hear someone come up behind her until the someone sat down in front of her.

"Dominique why are you out here all by yourself and not enjoying your birthday party?" her uncle Harry asked.

She just looked at him before replying in a mumbled tone " Because it's not my party" she said looking down at the ground.

Her uncle must have understood because he said " Because you have to share it with Roxy?" he asked

She nodded and looked up at her uncle again " yeah pretty much; why do I have to share with Roxy anyway why can't I have my day and my party all too myself uncle Harry?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes now. uncle Harry took out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

" well from what I hear its to make it easier on Grand-mum and you parents especially now that most of you are in school now" he told her kindly.

"But that's stupid! every child should be celebrated separately for their day, unless your twins then it's okay but I want my day where everyone celebrates just me" she told her uncle.

"your right Dom every child does, but it doesn't happen; you see when I was a kid my cousin was given everything he ever wanted and he had parties and he got to go places with his friends on his birthday's but I never got that, I was lucky if I got something at all for my birthday but when I turned eleven that's when all that changed. I know it doesn't feel like it but we do just celebrate you and we just Celebrate Roxy because you both are special and your family would like to celebrate with you and Roxy it's just yours and your cousin's bad luck you were born only a few days apart but different years. Now if your interested I think I have an idea that might help you out" he said grinning.

she immediately perked up a bit and look at her uncle " what do you have in mind uncle Harry?" she asked him eagerly.

He shook his head " nope not telling, come back to the party with me and I'll tell you" he said getting up and holding out his hand to her to take. She thought for only a second before taking his offered hand and getting up; as they walked back to the party she turned to her uncle.

" Uncle Harry I'm sorry you never got your own birthday growing up, but I hope you have awesome one's now" she said smiling.

Her uncle patted her head " thank you Dom and yes I do, and they are the most special because my family is with me to celebrate it rather or not I share it with somebody or have my own party" he told her as the entered the party area.

She thought about what her uncle said as she went to sit in her chair that said Dominique on it, her uncle was right it didn't matter if she shared it with someone else it only mattered that her family was there to celebrate her day with her.

Uncle Harry did come through for her, he had asked Grand-mum to duplicate the cake that way Roxy had one and she had one and instead of them opening their gifts together they did it separately and when it came time for cake Both she and Roxy got the happy birthday song separately also. It was the best birthday she had ever had and later before all the guests went home she thanked her uncle.

" Thank you uncle Harry for everything" she told him giving him a hug.

Her uncle hugged her back " your welcome Dom, everyone needs their own special day" he told her as he let her go and he left with her Aunt Ginny and her cousins. she waved goodbye until she couldn't see them anymore and then she went into the sitting room and sat down knowing that she had a smile on her face.

" So Dom, what did you think of your birthday?" her sister asked reading her book.

She replied " BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" she screamed happily which had her parents and her brother come into the room wanting to know what happened. Victoire chuckled while she replied to her parents question of what happened.

" Nothing, Nothing at all, just happy" she told them as she picked up her new book and began reading.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. the next chapter is the last one but it won't be the end for the Next Generation, it's only the Beginning! If you would like to know what is next or going on check my profile it will tell you everything. anyway thanks for reading hope you liked it and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
